Thames Hub Airport
Thames Hub Airport is a proposed platform-based hub airport located on the Isle of Grain in the Thames Estuary in Kent, whose development has been led by the architect Lord Foster. The idea for the airport was originally included within the Thames Hub integrated infrastructure vision. The case for developing the airport as a solution to the question of how the United Kingdom can maintain its global hub aviation status was submitted, alongside many other solutions, to the UK's Airports Commission in July 2013 by Foster+Partners. In December 2013 the Commission announced its shortlist of proposals for further study during 2014. The Thames estuary concept was not included on the shortlist, but the commission "will reach a view later ... on whether that option offers a credible proposal for consideration alongside the other shortlisted options". Background Expansion of London's airports Expanding the capacity of London's airports to meet growing demand is an issue that successive governments have failed to address since the 1950s. In recent years it has been widely claimed that, to provide the level of connectivity that the UK and London require to maintain their global hub status, the capital requires additional hub airport capacity. Proponents of this idea, such as business lobby groups and the aviation industry, believe that further expansion of London's point-to-point airports, such as Gatwick and Stansted, would not address London's claimed need for extra hub capacity. However, some transport experts and many politicians and organisations dispute the need for a single huge hub. London's largest and only hub airport, Heathrow, has been operating at almost full capacity since 1993. The two-runway airport is less than 20 miles west of Central London and is completely surrounded by urban development, leaving no room to build additional runways to cater for additional air passenger demand. Due to the UK's prevailing South Westerly winds, aircraft predominately approach Heathrow over Central London. As a result over 750,000 people live within the 55dB aircraft noise contour and suffer from aircraft noise pollution. Thames Estuary Airport A proposed solution to the need to expand London's hub airport capacity, which has been studied on a number of occasions, is to build a new hub airport in the Thames Estuary. Following the work of the Roskill Commission, in 1973 the Maplin Airport Development Act was passed to enable an airport to be built at Maplin Sands. However the project was cancelled in 1974. In 2009, London Mayor Boris Johnson announced his support for a proposed new offshore airport in the Thames Estuary at Shivering Sands that had been developed by former Crossrail chairman Doug Oakervee. At the time, the idea of an estuary airport was lampooned by the press. Thames Hub integrated infrastructure vision In November 2011 Lord Foster launched the concept of the Thames Hub - an integrated infrastructure development in the Thames Estuary which included a high-speed rail line, a combined Thames road and rail crossing and a flood protection barrier incorporating Renewable energy generation#Hydropower renewable energy generation, and a new 150 million passenger hub airport. Thames Hub Airport Proposal The Thames Hub Airport would be built on a platform, partly in the Thames Estuary but attached to the land, on the Isle of Grain in Kent. It would have four runways, located as two parallel pairs, and would have a handling capacity of 110 million passengers per annum (mppa), expandable to 150 mppa. Advantages * Significant reduction in the number of people impacted by noise because aircraft would predominantly approach the airport over water * 24-hour operation (not possible at Heathrow) * Reduced air-pollution impacts - aircraft emissions disperse over water * Opportunity to redevelop the Heathrow site for housing and a new commercial centre Challenges * Bird strike * Relocation of airport staff and businesses that are currently located around Heathrow Reaction Politicians Boris Johnson is the main supporter of a new airport in the Thames Estuary. References * * * * External Links Thames Hub Airport proposal Category:Proposed airports Category:Aviation in the United Kingdom Category:Aviation and the environment